Pretty Boy
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: An explanation and more past it of why Derek called our favorite genius "Pretty Boy". Based on the song Pretty Boy by M2M  Pretty girly, but very cute


_**I lie awake at night**_

_**See things in black and white**_

_**I've only got you inside my mind**_

_**You know you have made me blind**_

As soon as Derek heard that song, he thought of his secret boyfriend. He had never called him that before, but it reminded him of the genius. How sweet and sensitive he was, how timid. And that made him sad.

He knew it was his fault that they were on a "break", and he going off to Jamaica with Elle didn't do much good. So he couldn't help it when the name came from his lips as he asked the intellect to go with him on the vacation.

His love declined him though. He knew he'd really messed up.

_**I lie awake and pray**_

_**That you will look my way**_

_**I have all this longing in my heart**_

_**I knew it right from the start**_

After the case that came to them was over, Derek heard the song again. It came on his radio as he was getting ready to go to a club to find a blonde bimbo to warm his bed for the night.

He knew what he had to do.

_**Oh my Pretty Pretty Boy I love you**_

_**Like I never ever loved no one before you**_

_**Pretty Pretty Boy of mine**_

_**Just tell me you love me too**_

_**Oh my pretty Pretty Boy**_

_**I need you**_

_**Oh my pretty Pretty Boy I do**_

_**Let me inside**_

_**Make me stay right beside you**_

Derek knew he had woken his love up, but he didn't care. As soon as the genius opened the door, he attacked him.

Kissing him, apologizing, and not caring when he started to cry.

_**I used to write your name**_

_**And put it in a frame**_

_**And sometime I think I hear you call**_

_**Right from my bedroom wall**_

They made love for the first time that night.

It was as amazing as possible. They kissed, hugged, cuddled, and said "I love you" every couple of seconds. They made sure to make eye contact.

They were one then, and Derek couldn't have been happier.

_**You stay a little while**_

_**And touch me with your smile**_

_**And what can I say to make you mine**_

_**To reach out for you in time**_

Derek couldn't breathe.

The love of his life had been kidnapped by an insane psychopath, all because J.J. hadn't followed him.

He was trying his hardest to control his breathing, and then the song came on again, that dastardly song that made him think about the person he loved.

_**Oh my Pretty Pretty Boy I love you**_

_**Like I never ever loved no one before you**_

_**Pretty Pretty Boy of mine**_

_**Just tell me you love me too**_

_**Oh my pretty Pretty Boy**_

_**I need you**_

_**Oh my pretty Pretty Boy I do**_

_**Let me inside**_

_**Make me stay right beside you**_

Derek broke up with him.

He had refused to say anything about the dilaudid it was obvious he was taking. And he was getting defensive towards him.

So Derek gave up, told him to get lost if he was going to act like that.

So his love did.

_**Oh pretty boy**_

_**Say you love me too**_

Derek heard a knock on the door, and clumsily went to answer it.

His love was there, trying to hold back tears. Their eyes met, and they knew they were back together.

Derek ushered the male that looked like an abandoned puppy inside, hugging him close.

They made love again that night, saying "I Love You" in multiples close to the hundred again. Each time Derek said it, his love seemed over joyed.

Like he was scared he was never going to hear it ever again.

_**Oh my pretty Pretty Boy I love you**_

_**Like I never ever loved no one before you**_

_**Pretty Pretty Boy of mine**_

_**Just tell me you love me too**_

_**Oh my pretty Pretty Boy**_

_**I need you**_

"You're perfect." Derek whispered in the ear of his new husband as they danced to the first song.

"There's no such thing as perfect. But this moment is the closest to it anyone will ever get." The brunet boy smiled, tears pooling at the base of his eyelids.

"Hey now, Don't cry. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's all… everything is right. I love you Derek."

"I love you too, Pretty boy."

_**Oh my pretty Pretty Boy I do**_

_**Let me inside**_

_**Make me stay right beside you**_

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**So, my friend Masen was trying to find unique songs to use for her fanvideos for a cosplay group, and she came across this one. She forwarded me the link to the video on YouTube, and I fell in love.**

**I had to do a story with it.**

**Song is Pretty Boy by M2M**

**Oh, and a special happy Birthday to my friend Katie-Lyn Della Robia!**


End file.
